Doxian
''Who? The name Do'xian D'Guerre (Doh-Shaun De-G-ehr) or Doxi (Dock-see) does not conjure up any fantastical images of brave heroes or unfortunate war victims. He seems to be nothing more than an average citizen of Orgrimmar. Known History Do'xian's history does not exist on paper save for a few sparse accounts. He arrived in Ratchet roughly 40 years ago as 'hired help' of a goblin by the name of Fizz Daggerdive. Fizz was a wandering mechanic who later opened up a Machine and Ship repair shop in the port. Do'xian is listed on the payroll up until recently. He had immigrant status from Stranglethorn Vale until 5 years later when he was claimed by the Darkspear Tribe as a welcomed outsider. There is documentation of him owning the apartment just over the shop, but that is terminated along with his employment. No reason for termination is given. Then his criminal records; minor offenses(noise complaints mostly, apparently Do'xian is a fan of the trumpet), various and almost comical Bruiser Reports on various drunken brawls with Do'xian spending the night in a jail cell, and then two stints at a Barren's work camp. In the first Do'xian was charged with some form of negligent man-slaughter of a stationed Horde ship worker. The second is a curiously black out document with the amended 'Charges Dropped' in bright red ink. His Post Address is P.O. Box 22B in Orgrimmar, a member of the National Engineers Research Department, legal resident of the Horde, and that's it. According to all available documentation he doesn't have a place of residence, bank account or even exist on a census. He's just a brief blip of information. Noticeable Physical Traits And Oddities '''Doxi's Height' Doxi's height is a thing of much amusement and bafflement to many. Where most normal trolls stand and exceed 6 feet tall, Doxi is about the size of an average human female. While its possible Do'xian has no scientific knowledge of why he's so short, its simply a case of genetic dwarfism. Eyes Doxi's right eye shows signs of past injury. The pupil is constantly over dilated, a bit lazy, and seems to have some sight issues. Tattoos Do'xian has a full body tattooed suit that ends at his neck, wrists and ankles. All of the designs are old trollish symbols, most of which are often seen on temple walls and religious tablets. Lack of Accent Do'xian lacks a 'normal' trollish accent, though his speech sometimes betrays him as a non-native speaker. He often mispronounces words, uses incorrect terms, or because confused at certain terminology. His voice does have a slight Goblin-esque lilt suggesting he learned his Orcish from Ratchet. His Zandali however, has a clear lilt of a Jungle born heritage. He speaks somewhat nasally, voice droning on with a chant like cadence. He tends to use honorifics and certain inflections that have fallen out of use with the younger trollish community. Its pegs him to many trolls as both an outsider, and exceptionally old fashioned. OOC Notes Is always up for any sort of RP, accepts OOC whispers/mail/etc. Any questions/issues/snarkings about this page are more than welcomed to be left on the talk page, and I take criticism very well. Links http://www.wowarmory.com/character-sheet.xml?r=Moon+Guard&cn=Doxian Category:Troll Category:Horde Category:Rogue Category:Veldbarad Bornevalesh